bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Crack In Ed-Time
Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Crack in Ed-Time is an 2D/3D Animated Adventure Comedy film based on the characters from Toei Animation's Digimon Adventure and Cartoon Network's Ed, Edd n Eddy. Produced and developed by B-Master Animation, the film serves as a continuation/spin-off to the Ed, Edd n Eddy series while acting as an expansion to the first episode of Digimon Adventure that explores the human side of Digimon. It follows the Eds on a wild Continental Drift with the Digidestined as it explores the many questions of how Tai and his friends really got into the digital world. The film is co-produced by KirbyStar Studios, Point Grey Pictures, Allspark Pictures, and Toei Animation while being distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures. Plot In B-Master Animation’s most ambitious project yet, Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Crack in Ed-Time answers one of life’s biggest questions: “What if there was more of Digimon Adventure than we thought?” Well, now there is! Set in the beginning of Digimon Adventure and after the events of Big Picture Show, the Eds have discovered a device that brings seven unlikely chosen digi-kids into their world and set off an continental drift that changed their world forever. Now, in order to fix their world, the Eds, along with Tai (the leader of the Digi-Destined), Izzy (the wiz-tech of the Digi-Destined), and T.K. (the young rookie of the Digi-Destined and Matt’s little brother) must venture through the broken Ed world and discover many parts they haven’t seen or heard before while dealing with modern sea pirates who want the device that brought the digi-kids to the Eds' world. Voice Cast * Adam DeVine as Eddy * Blake Anderson as Double D * Anders Holm as Ed * Josuha Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kaimya * Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi * Wendee Lee as Takeru "TK" Takaishi * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi * Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida * Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa * Robbie Daymond as Joe Kido * Trey Parker as Captain Darkbeard * Matt Stone as First Mate * Seth Green as Sprinty, a short and fast pirate. * Katee Sackhoff as an Female Pirate * J.K. Simmons as The Stranger * David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4 * Kathleen Barr as Kevin * Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz * Peter Kelamis as Rolf * Janyse Jaud as Sarah * Keenan Christenson as Jimmy * Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Tai's Mother (cameo) * Andrew St. Germain as Drew * Jose Ramirez as Chris * Seth Rogen as Male Camp Toei Counselor * Evan Fong as Camp Toei Bus Driver Trivia * Camp Toei was referenced to the anime studio, Toei Animation, the original makers of the Digimon series. * This was inspired from Blue Sky's Rio, Ice Age: Continental Drift and Rovio Animation's The Angry Birds Movie. * This has references from the Digimon episodes And So It Begins..., "My Sister's Keeper" and the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode Dawn of the Eds. * The music for the film is composed by Heitor Pereira and John Powell who have done their work from the movie I Am Sam. *A Remake is in the works to have it more faithful to Continental Drift. Gallery Eddy.png|'Eddy' Edd.png|'Double D' Ed.png|'Ed' Tai Kamiya.gif|'Tai Kamiya' Izzy Izumi.gif|Izzy Izumi T.K..gif|T.K. Sora Takenouchi.gif|Sora Takenouchi Mimi Tachikawa.gif|Mimi Tachikawa Matt Ishida.gif|'Matt Ishida' Joe Kido.gif|Joe Kido Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Based on Anime Shows Category:Stop-Motion Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:CGI Animation Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Robot Chicken